Into the Darkness - SYOC
by Requiem for Paradise
Summary: In the 2012 school year of Hogwarts, the grandniece of Voldemort was introduced to the school. After quickly making friends and excelling in classes, Arabella Riddle discovered that her granduncle was someone very bad...someone who wanted her to join him and the Death Eaters. Will Arabella do so? Or will her friends prevent her, or even join with her?


Hey everyone! It's Requiem for Paradise here. I've decided to make an SYOC, but as to not anger anyone, the form will be on my profile.

**Summary**:

At age 13, Arabella thought she was nothing special. She went to an unoriginal private school with unoriginal people, bullies, and teachers. Everyday was exactly the same.

That is, until May 30th, 2012.

On the last day of school, Arabella met an odd man, one who towered over her in height and was covered in curly dark hair. He had smiled at Arabella as she walked by him on her way to school, even said hi. But Arabella had waved him off as your average homeless man and continued on to her school. But she never made it. The young girl was stopped by the same man.

"Arabella Malfoy, you have been selected to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters that were not created myself. (Arabella is my only owned character so far)

* * *

Day 1:

Arabella stared up at the man who had just addressed her.

"Excuse me, I need to go to school now," Arabella had said as he had stood in front of her.

"Arabella Malfoy, you have been selected to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man had said, ignoring her plea to pass on. Now, all Arabella could do was stare. How did he know her name? What was this school he was speaking of? Is she being pranked? What is happening? Questions like these raced through her mind at such a speed it almost startled the girl herself.

"Are you okay, dear? Haven't your parents told you about this school?" Arabella slowly shook her head, still staring up at the odd man.

"Well, you're a wizard, Arabella." Arabella promptly fainted.

-What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face? What would you do? (The Kill)-

When Arabella opened her eyes, she was back in her bedroom at home.

"Was it all a dream?" She wondered aloud. But when she stood up and realized she was dressed in her school uniform, she realized it couldn't have been a dream at all.

"It is not a dream, sweetie." Her mother was sitting in her easy chair next to her bed, a photo album on her skirted lap. Her mother smiled sadly at her daughter as she realized how confused and utterly lost the poor girl was.

"Then what was it?! You can not tell me that is reality!" Arabella sat back down on her red-and-black polka dotted bed and crossed her arms, glaring at her mother. Any other day a look such as she was giving would deserve punishment.

"It is reality. You are a wizard, Arabella. A fact that we had fought to hide from you for years. We had burned you acceptance letter and ignored the owls. Your father was a wizard, sweetie, but gave up magic for me." The woman opened the photo album and held up a picture titled "Rose and Liam Malfoy". In it Arabella's mother and father were holding hands and smiling at the camera. But the picture was not still-it moved. Rose and Liam smiled at the camera, shifting in their stances and swinging their hands back and forth. It was as if Liam was alive again.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Arabella's voice had gone soft.

"Your father did not die in a car accident. He died from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A very evil and powerful wizard...your granduncle." The mother sighed. She set down the photograph and clasped her hands. "You're going to go off to Hogwarts now, Ara." Rose stood up and picked up two suitcases that were already packed. She set them on the bed next to her daughter and stepped outside the door.

"Mum? Mum, don't make me leave." But her mother was already gone. Tears stung at Ara's eyes as she slowly stood. She picked up her suitcases and walked toward her doorway. Her mother and the man from before stood there, waiting for her.

"Don't cry, sweetie. It'll be fine. Hagrid will take care of you." She hugged her daughter and kissed her head. Then she stepped back for Hagrid to take her away.

"I love you, mum," Arabella whispered as Hagrid threw a purple dust into their fireplace and stepped inside it.

"Diagon Alley," the man called. He grabbed Ara's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

How was it? Good? Sucky? Absolutely awful? Do you think I should have Draco and Arabella be friends (they're cousins) or Harry, Ron, and Hermione be her friends? Or both? Or Fred and George?

I don't know :D Reviews are always appreciated!

Oh, I'm also making the characters from the Harry Potter books have appearances. I'm going to go ahead and say that they are going to school in the year this is set. If you think this is too confusing/recommend changing it, please let me know!

-**R**


End file.
